


The One With the Ascot

by luminousgrace



Series: S13 Episode Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3x16 Coda, Cas is jealous and Dean is loving it, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousgrace/pseuds/luminousgrace
Summary: 13x16 Coda- ScoobyNaturalAfter the events of Scoobynatural, Dean comes home with a stylish souvenir. Unfortunately, not everyone holds such a high opinion. Shameless Jealous!Cas fluff and smut.





	The One With the Ascot

Dean smirks as Cas manhandles him into the bedroom. "Is this about what I said about the Cartwright twins?" Castiel's only response is to growl, spinning Dean around and pinning him to the door with a loud _thud_. From down the hall, Dean can faintly make out a disgruntled, " _Really_ , guys?" and Dean laughs out loud. 

"Fuck off, Sam." He shouts back, utterly delighted, and drags Castiel in for a kiss. 

*Fucking, finally.* He's been waiting to this all day and, from the way that Castiel opens his mouth greedily, the way he fumbles at Dean's collar, his neck, his shirt, Dean wasn't the only one. Dean sighs into the kiss, slides his hands down and under Castiel's ever-pristine button-up, rucks it up so he can get his hands on warm skin and tug. The angel seems to appreciate this, pressing further into Dean, rolling his hips forward in a way that has the hunter humming in appreciation. 

"Ah, fuck Cas," Dean gasps, lets his head fall back on the door, and Castiel uses the opportunity to reach behind himself and grab Dean's hands, shifting forward and raising them up so that they're pinned above the hunter's head. _Fuck_. Dean chokes on a whine as his hips jerk forward, seeking any kind of friction. Castiel slides his hands slowly back down to cup the swell of Dean's ass and grind them further together.

"Jesus, Cas. Fuck. Not that I'm  _ngh_ complaining, but what's gotten into you?" Castiel doesn't respond except to once again cover Dean's mouth with his own, the franticness of the kiss belied by slow, intentional rolls of his hips. They were both hard- Dean had been since the moment his back hit the door- and the rough slide of denim on denim is enough that Dean can already feel that familiar heat building low in his gut. 

Through his lust induced haze, Dean struggles to form coherent thought. He's only seen Castiel like this one other time, when Dean had accidentally gotten the number of a waiter at a diner they were eating at. He hadn't meant to, he was just being polite and genuinely hadn't even noticed until after the fact that the man's touches had been a little more than friendly, a little more __interested. Castiel, however, had had no such illusions, and upon returning to the hotel had promptly kicked a protesting Sam out and proceeded to blow Dean within an inch of his life. Afterwards, Castiel had feigned innocence, but Dean knew that he'd really been bothered more by the waiter's advances than he let on.

Breaking away with a gasp, Dean glances down to see that Castiel's hands had returned to Dean's neck, still working furiously at the ascot tied there. 

Ohh. 

"Cas, babe. Cas. _Castiel_." Finally, the angel pauses in his activity, staring up at him with an exasperated, "What, Dean?" 

The sigh of him makes Dean's thought's screech to a halt. Castiel's hair is mussed to hell, mouth swollen, trenchcoat hanging off one shoulder and eyes blown so wide that only a sliver of blue is visible around the edges. For a second, Dean is speechless. But only a second. (Reluctantly) Dean lowers his hands from where they'd been happily resting above his head, and slides them down to cup each side of the angel's face. 

"Babe," he starts, horny out of his mind and really, _really_ , trying not to laugh. "Are you..um. Are you jealous?" 

Silence. A muscle in Castiel's jaw twitches, and if that's not a neon sign Dean doesn't know what is.

"Oh my god. Dude. You totally are."

Castiel huffs, averting his eyes. "I am _not_ jealous. I can't even think of one reason I should have to be." 

Dean lowers his gaze pointedly, and Cas slides his hands out from where they'd been clutching the ascot, unfazed.

"I fail to see your point."

"Dude." 

"And, hmm, how do I know, frankly, that you aren't the one who's jealous." 

"Dude."

"There were plenty of characters in that... cartoon who I feel I got along quite well with."

The longer Castiel talks, the stronger Dean's giddiness grows before he can't contain the snickers. 

"Dude." 

Finally, Castiel lets out a huff, leaning forward to bury his head in Dean's neck. The hunter waits, hands lifting to card through Catiel's hair like he knows the angel cant resist. Slowly, gradually, he feels the angel slump against him. Three, two, one...

"Fine. I will admit that I was... perhaps. A little jealous." 

Dean sniggers again, he can't help it. Knows this guy too well. Loves him too much.

"Well, I really am sorry about that." Dean says, genuinely 70% apologetic. 

He receives a nip to the neck for his efforts. 

Biting back a yelp, Dean reaches down, cups a hand around the angel where the he's still slightly hard, and feels more than hears Castiel's sharp intake of breath. 

"Want me to make it up to you?" 

A beat. And then, muffled- "Well... I suppose that's fair."

Dean grins, reaches down to work at the front of Castiel's slacks. In seconds he's got Cas worked through his briefs, one hand gripped tight around his cock. He gives a few slow tugs and the angel gasps, rolling his hips against him. Dean thumbs at the head, catching the pre-come there and working it down over the shaft. He pumps Cas slowly, thoroughly, until Cas gives up his sulky facade and shivers against him, gasping a " _fuck, Dean, please_ " into his ear. 

Dean grins, speeding up as he twists his hand just right on the upstroke and Castiel groans, hips bucking forward, one hand clutching at the back of Dean's neck the other snapping to his hip. 

"Don't worry," Dean leans down to steal a dirty kiss that has Castiel chasing him as he pulls back. "You've got better hair that that douchebag any day." 

Cas gasps a laugh against Dean's face, reaching forward finally to fumble at Dean's belt buckle. The second the angel's got his cock pulled free Dean knocks his hand away gently. "I got it." He shifts so that his hips are closer together and _there we go_. He grasps both their cocks together and jerks them firmly, gasping along with Cas at the improved sensation. 

"Ah," the angel throws his head back, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. "Much better. Dean, please-" 

"I got you, don't worry." They're both too amped up from earlier to go slow, and Dean doesn't try. He jacks them hard and fast, smearing pre-come between them to ease the slide and _fuck_  that's it. It's hot and dirty and they fuck up into his fist, sliding together, any attempt at rhythm gone but it's too good to matter. Cas leans forward, frantically smashes their mouths together and Dean moans into it, can feel that same telltale burn low in his gut that means he's getting close again. 

"Ah, fuck, Cas. Jesus." Dean does that _thing_ with his wrist again and the angel keens against him, jerking forward. The sound sends a shock of lust through Dean so strong he has to grit his teeth against it, moans, " _Fuck_ , yeah, Cas, just like that. Sounds so good baby." 

Dean speeds up his hand, near delirious with the pleasure zipping up and down his spine. With his free hand he drags Castiel's mouth to his once more, licks into the wet heat of it and whines when Cas gives as good as he gets.  _Fuck_ , he's so close. 

Castiel breaks the kiss, shoves his forehead against Dean's, buries his hands into Dean's hair on either side of his head. He seems torn between staring down at where they're both dragging against each other and staring at Dean's face. * _Dean_ , I can't, I need to see-." He lets out a whine. "Fuck." Castiel pulls back, meet's Dean's eyes and, yeah Dean can see he's close. Can tell by the warm flush creeping up his neck, by the pupils of his eyes blown to wide and black, by the way he pants _deandeandeandean_ into the scant space between their mouths. 

"Yeah, Cas. I got you. I got you. Come on, Castiel." 

"Dean," the angel moans, pawing at Dean's hand on his neck. Castiel grasps it, kisses his wrist, his palm. Then, without breaking eye contact, the angel slides slides two of Dean's fingers into his mouth and _sucks_. 

"Oh fu-" 

And then Dean's coming, hard, fully aware of Castiel's eye on him, drinking him in as stars burst behind his eyelids. A noise that he didn't think was humanly possible slips from his mouth and, distantly, he feels Castiel shove against him, hear's a gasped " _oh fuck_ " as the angel's hips stutter, finding his own release. 

Panting, Dean wraps both arms around Castiel's waist, pulls the angel in to lean fully against him as he seeks his mouth out for a kiss. The angel hums in approval, and they kiss lazily until Dean has to pull away, catch his breath. 

Cas smirks. "How's that for a 'can do attitude'".

Startled, Dean barks out a laugh, his head falling back to the wall with a soft _thump_. He grins, brushes some hair out of Castiel's face. "Pretty good, I'd say. How 'bout you, did I make it up to you?" 

Cas rolls his eyes, but can't hold back the slight uptick at the corner of his mouth. "Unfortunately, I'd have to say that you did." 

The angel pauses for a moment before fingering the ascot, considering. "I suppose..." he admits slowly. "The red does contrast nicely with your eyes." 

Dean grins, leaning down to steal another kiss. "Groovy."


End file.
